


Bloom

by alinal



Series: Prompts! (Mostly drabbles) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, Past Child Abuse, bloom was the promt, but very lightly, for a prompt!, it feels weird publishing something so short, just zuko and his ~trauma~, very short, zukka but only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinal/pseuds/alinal
Summary: Just a mostly dialogue drabble between zuko and sokka talking about how far they've come. (Zuko's gay) (just thought i'd mention that)
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Prompts! (Mostly drabbles) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956634
Kudos: 7





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> my friends are having a prompt thing enjoy. i would ask for comments but there's not really enough content here to comment on so. also this is me procrastinating from two other fics, but those should be out soon. this is set after atla. they're like twenty? maybe? i don't really know. love you byeeee

Sokka was staring at Zuko, his head resting on his hand and an enraptured expression on his face.

“What?”

“What what?”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“All… worshipful.”

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

“I guess I was just thinking. About how you used to try and kill us, you know? All ‘my honor’. And then you joined us, and that was good, but you were still so closed off. You were really repressed, you know?”

“Yeah. I was still trying to recover.”

“I know. And then last year, you came out and you told us about your father and now you’re so much happier? Like I see you smile and laugh so much more. It makes me happy.”

“I don’t worry so much anymore.”

“No, you’ve really bloomed."


End file.
